N-(5-cyano-4-((2-methoxyethyl)amino)pyridin-2-yl)-7-formyl-6-((4-methyl-2-oxopiperazin-1-yl)methyl)-3,4-dihydro-1,8-naphthyridine-1(2H)-carboxamide is a selective and potent FGFR4 inhibitor which is described in patent application PCT/IB2014/065585. It is potentially useful in the treatment of diseases mediated by FGFR4, such as cancer, in particular such as liver cancer. PCT/IB2014/065585 describes a method of making N-(5-cyano-4-((2-methoxyethyl)amino)pyridin-2-yl)-7-formyl-6-((4-methyl-2-oxopiperazin-1-yl)methyl)-3,4-dihydro-1,8-naphthyridine-1(2H)-carboxamide in free form and in pharmaceutically acceptable salt form.
There is a continuing need during drug development to develop new processes aimed at improving the properties and/or characteristics of a drug substance. For example, the drug substance should be in a form which is easy to handle and to process into a drug product. Such ideal properties of a drug substance should be achieved by processes which are scalable and reproducible.